


Hipotético caso

by Azulz



Series: Wolfstar ftw [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 155w, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—En el hipotético caso de que estuviese enamorado de ti, ¿cómo reaccionarías?</p><p>Era tan obvio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hipotético caso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es de Rowling. Escribo sin fines lucrativos.

—Vale, allí está Quejicus —masculló James en un día de invierno, señalando un punto en el Mapa del Merodeador.

—James, ¿qué te pasa? —Inquirió Peter—. Te la pasas buscando a Quejicus en el Mapa. ¿Te pasa algo?

El pelinegro con gafas musitó un "No me pasa ninguna mierda" y Sirius rió. Estaban en la habitación de los chicos en Gryffindor; estaban en las vacaciones de su último año de Navidad. Remus solo miraba afuera por la ventana, observando la nieve del exterior.

— ¡Va a ser una broma formidable! —exclamó Sirius repentinamente. Remus se dio la vuelta, interesado.

— ¿Hmm?

—Uh…, nada. Remus, por cierto, tengo una pregunta que hacerte…

Ninguno de los dos se fijó en como James claramente sospechaba algo.

— ¿Qué?

—En el hipotético caso de que estuviese enamorado de ti, ¿cómo reaccionarías?

James y Peter empezaron a reír histéricamente. Era tan obvio.

Remus sonrió.

— ¿A eso lo llamas hipotéticamente, Canuto? Yo también te amo.


End file.
